


Alpha and His Omega

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt x Reader - Fandom, The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, X reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: After all of his friends moved on, Geralt was once again alone. But not for long.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. The Meeting (Part 1)

Living in a world where everyone had a so-called second gender.  
Alphas were usually leaders, rich and highly skilled from birth. Betas were the ones who supported Alphas they were considered to be the normal. Then there were Omegas. It was said that Omegas were only good for giving birth. They were weak, and without a life or soul mate, they couldn’t live on.  
Ever since Omegas became so rare, there were these so called, Collectors who would kidnap or pursue Omegas. Collectors would sell them to Alphas or anyone who would spend money.   
Omegas had heat. Heat is when an Omega would give off such a strong scent that only Alphas would be able to smell. During the heat it is an opportunity for the Alpha to mark the Omega as their own and there is a lot higher chance that they would get pregnant. When an Alpha smells the scent of an Omega in heat, their instincts come out and the only thing in their mind is to breed.  
In this kind of world, it was no question that Geralt was an Alpha. But Geralt wasn’t rich, he grew up to be a skilled killer and a great leader. He was promised an Omega at a young age. His very first job was to kill the King’s ally, and when he had done that, the king promised him an Omega. This was when Geralt truly learned about the second gender.   
The King couldn’t keep his promise. Omegas were said to have gone extinct.   
Geralt really didn’t care as he moved on with his life. He met Jaskier, Yennefer and Ciri. And as the years passed, Geralt was alone once again. Yennefer had moved on with a man, Ciri found herself someone as well and Jaskier, well he didn’t change much and still looked for trouble wherever he went.  
And one night he stumbled upon a lake.  
He had seen many beautiful lakes, but this one, it seemed special somehow.   
Geralt let Roach roam while he watched as the moon lit the water. The scene in front of him was so fascinating Geralt nearly forgot to collect wood and build a fire. And once he finally did, he began his routine and made dinner for himself.   
Once he was done eating, he noticed the moon was even higher up in the sky and the little pond looked even more breath-taking. If he didn’t know he would say it had magic.   
Geralt slowly fell asleep. Even his sharp senses didn’t detect the much smaller frame that slowly emerged from the woods and went to the water. Geralt was rather light sleeper, his senses woke him whenever something happened so he could protect himself. Maybe deep down he knew the person didn’t want to hurt him and that’s why he didn’t woke up. Not even when the person walked closer to him and took a long moment to observe him.  
Geralt woke up in the morning. He noticed someone sitting right next to him, the person was talking to his horse.  
Geralt jumped up, grabbing his sword, pointing at the stranger.   
You didn’t pay must mind to the Witcher, his horse was much more fascinating for you.  
“So, which one do you prefer apples or carrots?” you had probably the best conversation with the horse. “I see. I like apples more. No, he’s fine. But he needs to calm down.” you said looking at Geralt. As soon as you looked into his eyes, you knew you were right. And Geralt felt it too.  
“How’s this possible? I though all Omegas were dead.”  
“Well not me.”  
You kept on looking into his eyes, Geralt’s eyes grew twice in size when he realized what was happening.   
You are his soulmate. The one he will bond with, the one destiny gave him.   
“No. This-No.”  
“You can’t refuse it. If you won’t accept me, I will have no purpose in life!” you said when he began to shake his head, fear overcoming you. “You know what happens to us if our soulmates reject us don’t you?”  
Geralt was aware of the fact that Omegas would most likely commit suicide after their partner rejects them. Since an Omega’s purpose is to be with their Alpha, if the Alpha rejects them, their life becomes pointless.   
Geralt let out a loud groan.   
A few weeks went by. You have been travelling with Geralt, but he barely acknowledged your presence let alone talked to you. Still you were thankful he didn’t reject you but decided to let you travel with him. You did try to start a conversation with him, so you mostly talked about stuff that you liked or food that you enjoyed.  
You moved from village to village looking for jobs that Geralt could do. While he was busy fighting, you took the opportunity to buy herbs for yourself. Every night while Geralt was having dinner, you made your potion. The potion that would keep your heat and pheromones tamed. You knew the day will come when they won’t matter and will seduce Geralt but you still tried.  
“Tell me about yourself.”  
Said Geralt one night, surprising you. He was usually quiet or only talked to Roach.   
“I grew up with my brother. He was also an Omega. We grew up on the streets of a city that has been long destroyed and forgotten. He died when we were still young, he was sick. I moved to a village where they captured me, enslaved me and sold me. A rare Omega costs a lot. I was a slave to a disgusting man. When I grew up, one day I couldn’t take it anymore and I killed him. I killed him because he abused me, one time he even tried to rape me, but I didn’t let him, he beat me up so bad I passed out.” you noticed how Geralt’s fingers gripped his plate as you told him that. You figured the thought was very unsettling for him. “So, I killed him and ran. I have been living near the pond we met for the last years. I thought and hoped that one day my mate will come and meet me there. I was surprised that you are a Witcher though. How that work? You are both an Alpha and a Witcher. Fascinating.” Geralt just ignored your comment on that and continued with his questions.   
“How can you talk to animals? You always talk to Roach, how can you understand her?”  
“Pretend.” you said as your potion finished.   
“I assume that is to keep your heat at bay.”  
“Indeed.” you said as you were about to drink it but Geralt grabbed your hand suddenly.  
“Since you can only bond with me if we do it during your heat, you won’t need this.” he said taking the drink and pouring it onto the ground.  
“So you accept me as your soulmate?” you asked looking at his handsome face as the light of the fire hit it.  
“I did that on the morning we met. I just wanted to make sure you were someone I can live with.”  
“I see. I’m happy I fit your expectations then.” you said as you stood up from beside the fire and slowly started walking. “I’ll go and wash myself. Join me if you feel like.” you said and left.  
It took Geralt less than a second to get a move on and follow you to the river. He was excited that he had you as a soulmate.  
This was only the beginning.


	2. Jealousy

He was your Alpha, no one else’s but women still looked right through you and right at him.

They angered you.

To Geralt it was all fun, seeing you being so jealous made him happy. He knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong, so he knew you won’t get mad at him.

However, not long after, it all changed.

When you two arrived in a certain village, the same thing happened of course. Women and even men were drooling over him, their eyes never leaving Geralt.

After he killed the monster and got his coins for it, you and he stayed in the pub.

Everyone was drinking, having fun. But not you. You were sitting right beside Geralt making your best attempt to scare everyone away with your glare. Geralt was drinking his pine and thinking about where you should go next. He planned on visiting a nice maze he knew was close as a surprise for you.

“I need to use the bathroom.” you said as you let go of his arm and left. He knew you won’t take long so he just let out a low hum, and watched you walk away.

Honestly, you felt stupid and you knew you couldn’t do this forever. You didn’t want Geralt to think you were clingy but you might have been past that point. You just wanted others to know he was yours, your Alpha was that so bad?

When you returned to the pub, however, you couldn’t believe your eyes.

A woman, skinny, big breasts, gorgeous hair was flirting with Geralt, shamelessly. Geralt looked rather uncomfortable as he tried to push the woman away.

“Come on, Witcher, let’s leave, I’m pretty sure I can be so much better than your little girlfriend. I can smell you haven’t bonded with her, so it’s not like it matters.” You only heard half of his sentence, you didn’t even realize when you walked over, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out the place. However, you did hear as the people fell quiet. You heard the door slam after you.

The woman couldn’t do much as you held him down on the floor. She was crying out for help, but couldn’t move, and no one dared to touch you. They knew who you were with.

“Listen to me you whore. That man is mine. I thought I made it pretty clear but it looks like you just can’t control yourself you disgusting Beta. Go back to wherever you came out from and disappear.” there was a loud crack as you dislocated her shoulder. It was the exact moment the door to the pub opened and closed. She cried out and you let her go.

It took you a moment to realize what just happened. Shame and embarrassment kicked as you turned around, Geralt was standing there looking at you with his same emotionless face. You didn’t even look into his eyes as you walked right past him.

You soon found Roach and she comforted you. You hugged her neck as tears filled your eyes.

“What the fuck happened to me?” you asked yourself more than anyone.

“I would also like to know that.” you heard Geralt say behind you as you flinched at his voice. You let go of Roach but didn’t turn to look at your Alpha. “You have been jealous at every woman that looks at me, she’s not the first who dared to walk up to me, but this is the first time you snapped. What happened?” his voice was way too calm for your liking.

“I can’t lose you. You are all I have, Geralt. So whenever I see a woman, who’s prettier than me, I don’t like that. Even the men annoy me.”

Geralt let out a low hum. “Do you think it has to do with the fact that we haven’t bonded yet?” you heard him take a step closer to you.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know where my heat is Geralt. I thought Omegas get them the moment they meet with their Alpha, but apparently that’s wrong. But two months since I stopped taking the herbs, and still…nothing. I feel useless. I can’t even please you then what am I good for?”

“We did have sex, even if your heat didn’t arrive. And I do remember enjoying it very very much. Don’t talk about yourself like that, you are not just some whore, you are my soulmate, and apparently you are pretty good and dislocating shoulders.” he finally arrived right behind you, his huge form making you feel so small. He leant down and hugged you, his face right next to yours. “I love you.” he said. This was the first time he said it. “I love how caring you are, how you brush my hair, wash my back, care for me, please me, kiss me and save me. I love you, My Little Omega.”

“I love you too, Geralt.” You finally turned around in his arms and kissed him. Roach let out a noise which you can only assume was from happiness.

Geralt ran his fingers under your eyes, smearing your tears.

“I do think we should leave though. She was the daughter of the Major.”

“Fuck.” you simply said making Geralt chuckle.

You got on Roach quickly and rode into the night. Looking for a place to sleep for the night.

Your jealously really did stop, even if you haven’t bonded with Geralt just yet, you couldn’t wait for your heat to come and you can officially claim him as yours.


	3. Mates Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of his friends moved on, Geralt used to be alone. But not anymore.

Rage.

Geralt was absolutely furious.

He looked away for two minutes and someone has taken whats his, His Omega.

He was promised good coin if he killed a Noonwraith, he left for only a short time, leaving you with Roach with the promise of being quick. But when he arrived back, you were nowhere to be found. Roach was also missing but Geralt found her roaming around the forest. But you weren't with her. Geralt's sharp senses quickly picked up your scent, and there was ten other he didn't recognize. Geralt was quick to reach as he hopped on Roach and headed in the direction your scent leads him.

Meanwhile, you were struggling against the chains on your wrists.

You were waiting for Geralt as he told you to do when a group of men came up to you and kidnapped you. Of course, you didn't give up without a fight, but they outnumbered you.

"You are going to regret this." you said looking at the leader of the bunch.

"Shut your filthy mouth. You are nothing but an Omega, you dare not to speak among Alphas." the leader said as one of his men, hit you. The impact caused a cut on your lip as you tasted blood. You knew why they took you, they wanted to sell you. You were nearly kidnapped in the past numerous times for this reason. But you were glad the only time someone actually managed to kidnap you was when you had Geralt. You knew he would come to save you. And you couldn't wait to see these motherfuckers dead.

Suddenly you felt a presence.

"It's time boys. Time to die." you said as the man who previously hit you stood up to do it once again.

But he couldn't since his head suddenly flew off his body.

You looked behind the man and saw a very angry Geralt coming your way.

"Kill him!" The leader said but by the time he finished the sentence, all his men were on the floor, dead.

The man upon realizing the mistake he just made tried to reason with Geralt.

"Please, I-I can give you money, just let me live." you saw Geralt contemplating his options, however when he looked at you and saw your bruised lip, he killed the man with a simple movement.

Geralt wasted no time as he rushed to your side to free you. And once your arms and legs were free of the chains, you hugged your alpha close to you. Geralt picked you up and walked over the dead bodies, taking you away from the camp the men brought you to.

After that Geralt brought you to a river where he washed you off, carefully rubbing the dirt off of your skin, being extra gentle around your bruises.

You didn’t talk. No words were needed.

He dried you off but didn’t let you get dressed as he decided to take you right there on the bank of the river.

You moaned as he moved in and out of you, your moaning was only interrupted by the fire crackling and Geralt’s occasional grunts.

Suddenly you felt it. And as soon as you looked into Geralt’s eyes you knew.

Your heat finally arrived. In the middle of sex right after your Alpha saved you.

Obviously this rode Geralt wild. His movements picked up and his hands on your hips got tighter. But you were too lost in pleasure to notice. You started moaning his name, and Geralt was close to completely give way to his instincts.

And it didn’t take long for him to do. He suddenly grabbed you and turned you around. He held your ass up and started pounding you from behind. It happened so fast you nearly forgot to put your knees down. You were a complete mess as you bit your hand to stop yourself from screaming too loud.

“Mine.” was the word Geralt said over and over again as he continued with his movements. He had no intention of stopping. Even after he rode you through three amazing orgasms, he wasn’t done.

You were exhausted as he changed positions so often.

Finally, he finished while holding you close to his chest, lips on your neck, you were pinned to the ground as he came deep inside you. His hips stopped for a second deep in you, claiming you as his.

He didn’t move from inside you for a couple of minutes.

“Geralt, you are heavy.” you complained and he finally pulled out, you felt his cum dripping out of you. He moved to lay beside you on the ground. You were thankful he put his jacket under you before it all started.

“Was that-What happened?” Geralt asked after a few minutes of silence, he pulled you close to his chest as looked down at you, concerned and confused a little.

“That was my heat Geralt. From now on, every month it will come, you will lose control and you might not remember fully, but that’s just how it is.”

“It was so sudden.”

“Yeah, but it also means that now you are marked as mine and I’m marked as yours. Women will know, men will know, and I won’t get kidnapped again. We are mates forever, officially.”

“Well, that is good. But I don’t need your heat to know that you are mine and I am yours. And I will never let anyone take you from me ever again.” he said as he pulled you closer. You let out a long breath and hugged him tightly. Although it was a bit cold, you didn’t care. You were back with your Alpha who was now officially your mate.

You watched him as he slept beside you. You touched his perfectly sculpted face and smiled to yourself. You were beyond happy.

Nothing and no one will ever take him away from you.


End file.
